What's Old is New
by Tuxedosaurus
Summary: Jade was never the same after her best friend Cat had to move away. Now that she's back will she even recognize who Jade has become? Or has Jade become a Hyde-like distortion of her younger Jekyll-esque self that even Cat can't stand?


A few months had passed and no one knew much less cared that I was still upset about her leaving. The only thing that hurt more than my best friend moving to the other end of the country, was everyone else no longer caring what I was going through after a couple of weeks. So I grew as cold as they treated me. Nails painted black as the dye in my hair with an attitude to match. Anyone who talked down to me was quickly ridiculed and threatened, and a month after that the only thing in people's and tone of voice was fear. Friends? They were in the past. I would have to act and be treated like a normal person to have any. Alone at home whenever I wasn't forced to be at school or to spend time with family I worked on the only thing I had to care about now. Writing scripts, singing, and sometimes even acting in what I wrote or whatever ridiculous things were in my mind at the time.

Freshman year I started at Hollywood Arts, apparently they liked my video that I made to get in. Well like is probably not the correct term since I think most of the people watching felt sick from all the blood, but it was my best work at the time.

Somehow I made friends that liked me. People actually liked me for the first time in years. I still was a bitch but at this point it wasn't an act to get people to leave me alone. I guess you act long enough then it just becomes a part of you. Freshman year had to be one of the best in my entire life. I met Andre, Beck, and that creepy puppet dude, started a "ping pong team" with them, and even had a play I helped write produced by the school. Everything was going my way for once, though with luck like mine you have to expect the inevitable.

A new girl arrived sometime when we were sophomores and took the spotlight that was mine and I felt that I rightly deserved. She was everything I was not and everyone, and I mean everyone liked her. Even my creepy stalker Sinjin moved on to her. Not much of a loss but still. Tori Vega was her name, a pretty perky brunette with a singing voice that wowed everyone. Even I have to admit she's good, thought never to her face, I would never live that down. Eventually Andre and Beck invited her to join us at lunch and from then on out she was part of our group for the rest of time. It could be jealousy, envy, or just the fact that I can be a bitch but I didn't like Tori in the slightest. She considered us friends, not good ones though still friendly with each other, while I tolerated her for Andre and Beck. This leads up to the events of last week. Andre and I had noticed the longing stares, flirty smiles and random soft touches between Beck and the new girl. It was only a matter of time before confirmation came from one or the other. Most likely Tori with that motormouth of hers.

Last Tuesday was the day it finally happened. I was wrong though, turns out Beck can speak up when he feels the need to. It was right around lunch when he needed us to hear an important announcement. "Ok guys, and Robbie." A yell of disapproval from said puppet boy. "I have something important to tell all of you about." Beck paused as Tori moved over closer to him at our table, close enough for them to be melded into one being. He looker her in the eye as their hands intertwined and confirmed what we all knew was a long time coming. "Tori and I have started dating.". And the bombshell hit. Of course it had been more than thirty seconds so of course She felt the need to speak. "Technically it was two weeks ago but we wanted to be exclusive before we told you guys" Her voice rising in pitch slightly as she looked nervously at the three members of our group she was hoping to gain approval from. Andre was the first to speak. "Well hot chiz, it's about time!" He finished with a laugh that put Tori at ease. Robbie was next, "Congrats guys! Oh I have to perfect song for this occasion!" He runs off searching for his guitar, that puppet Rex griping the entire time about how no one enjoyed his guitar playing. With two down it was just me that had yet to voice some form of approval or disapproval, if Tori's body language or the look in her eyes was any hint of she expected. I took a deep breath preparing myself, "Well this is interesting… Have fun with this one I guess, Beck." With that I left, not feeling the need to see two of my friends act gross and romantic. On my way out I heard only a snippet of conversation that made me laugh. "Don't worry, in her own way that was Jade saying she approves. Though I was expecting some form of threat towards you with scissors." Beck reassured his new girlfriend. _He knows me so well_ I thought. I walked away with a smile on my face, but a heavy heart. Who was this girl to try and take one of my best friends from me? Some rational part of me knew at some point Beck had some say in it, but I was in full-on hate mode. I stormed down the hallway, not looking for any place in particular, and turned a corner slamming right into some girl I had never seen before. Due to our difference in height, and her stupid heels compared to the sturdiness of combat boots, she fell over. Her (obviously dyed) red haired splayed out around her head, and a giggle came past her lips as she lifted herself off the ground. "I'm soooo sorry I should look where I'm go-" She voice faded out as her brown eyes looked at my face. _Wow I just met her and she's already scared of me_. "What's your name?"

"Who me?" I ask incredulously. She giggles "Yes you silly. I feel like I know you from somewhere." I doubt she has but I oblige the faux redhead anyways. "It's Jade. Jade West" I answer. She hears my first name and her eyes go wide. Now the fear has set in. Other students, maybe a teacher or two, have warned her about me. What she says next I am unprepared for.

"OMG. Jade it's me Cat!" she continues on but at this point I've frozen, unable to comprehend any words past her name. Cat. I haven't seen her in years, ever since her family moved to New York. I don't know how to react. Any form of conscious thought has left my body and next thing I know I'm running past her to the nearest bathroom. I hear her confused voice yell after me though I'm already through the door and into a stall at this point. After all this time she's back. A new head of hair and all grown up, not everywhere but not everyone can be lucky. I catch my breath, heart racing a mile a minute, only two thoughts running through my head. _How can she be back? And why did I run from her?_ I hear the door open and fortunately for me the one person I want to see speaks up. "Jade? Are you in here?" Cat calls out. I get up and unlock the stall door to see my old friend standing in front of a row of sinks. I walk over and gain the courage to say something. "Hey girl. Long time no see" I say trying to stay calm. Any thought of that is thrown out the window as she rushes forward and latches on to me with the strength of an anaconda. Almost unconsciously I hug her back without a second of hesitation.

"It's been so long. I haven't seen you since 7th grade!" Cat gleefully tells me what I already know. "Yeah it's been way too long honestly." They broke apart as the bell rang it's regularly irregular pattern. "I'll see you later girly it's time for us to go to class." I reassured her as I moved away.

"Wait, Jade!' I turned to see what my new-old friend had to say, 'Can you show me where Sikowitz's class is?" she asks me with a sheepish grin. I laugh and answer, "Yeah I'm headed that way. Follow me.' She starts walking with me when I remember something important. "Hey what's your phone number so we can talk and even hang out later." "Oh yeah let's definitely do that." Cat agreed. I handed my phone over as she did the same and we each put our number in the other's device. We switched phones back and continued our walk to Sikowitz's class, catching up, chatting like old friends, as if she had never left.

* * *

Thanks for reading and being interested in my story. I've enjoyed Victorious since it first came on the air so why not take a stab at writing something with its characters.


End file.
